


Les plus beaux artifices

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M, One Shot, i'm sorry for Denny but hell yeah i ship it, unconventional courting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D’autres filles avant elle il a tenté de les séduire en leur offrant des fleurs, des chocolats, des petits animaux en peluche ; celle-ci ça sera avec des fusils, des cartouches et des grenades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les plus beaux artifices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375428) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Les plus beaux artifices  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Maria Ross  
>  **Genre :** _odd couple_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « avec des accessoires » pour 7_couples  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pas loin de la fin du manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Le retour de Maria Ross dans la vie de Jean Havoc est une surprise. Il savait qu’elle était en vie, bien sûr : il l’a aidée à survivre et à fuir, c’est lui qui l’a escortée et remise aux Xinois. Mais il croyait qu’elle irait refaire sa vie ailleurs, du coup. Et qu’il n’aurait lui-même plus qu’un rôle périphérique désormais. 

Il aurait dû deviner, en ce qui la concerne : Maria n’est pas une fille à abandonner si facilement. Il comment il comprend l’ardeur qui l’anime, son envie d’en découdre, de rembourser sa dette à ceux qui l’ont sauvée et de faire payer ceux qui ont ruiné sa vie.   
Il offre de l’accompagner ; il exhibe les muscles de ses bras et fait valoir son œil sûr pour viser, même depuis ce fauteuil il peut se battre, juré !  
Elle le croit ! Il a trouvé en elle une âme-sœur, il en est sûr : malgré ce que la vie leur joué comme sales tours ils n’abandonnent pas et se sont fixés un but commun. Elle reconnaît et approuve sa détermination.  
Mais ça ne suffit pas.  
En ce qui le concerne lui-même, il avait quand même raison : il est forcé de refaire sa vie différemment et loin de l’action. Le terrain sur lequel ils vont se battre est trop inhospitalier pour ledit fauteuil et il ne va pas les suivre en rampant sur ses avant-bras. Il faut être réaliste : il est dépassé. Il ne les accompagnera qu’en pensée, son chef et ses copains et cette jolie poupée qui n’a pas froid aux yeux...

Tout ce qu’il peut faire c’est assurer la logistique. Et c’est déjà beaucoup, en fait ! Il peut fournir plus que ce que les Xinois auraient apporté seuls. Il y a leurs idées et les siennes, les bonus qu’il a concoctés en pensant à Maria. D’autres filles avant elle il a tenté de les séduire en leur offrant des fleurs, des chocolats, des petits animaux en peluche ; celle-ci ça sera en lui faisant la démonstration des armes qu’il fournit et en empilant les bombes de toutes sortes dans leur camion blindé.   
Ce qu’il leur offre, à sa petite section d’assaut préférée, ça n’est pas seulement de la puissance brute : il y a des gadgets aussi, tout plein, parmi lesquels ils auront le choix. Des armes de base simples et efficaces et d’autres très sophistiquées avec quantité de fonctions supplémentaires ; des grenades fumigènes, incendiaires, lumineuses ; un super fusil sniper comme Riza en a rêvé, avec lunette de visée et répétition automatique : pan, pan, deux coups à la suite, et facile à recharger ; des recharges en pagaille... il leur offre la puissance _et_ la ruse. Tout ce beau matériel ne fera pas tout : il faudra le talent la stratégie le doigté pour les utiliser, mais il a confiance là-dessus. Il sait à qui il envoie tout ça, munitions et délicieux renfort de dernière minute. Le Chef et les copains sauront quoi en faire,   
et elle aussi sait s’y prendre.

C’est à regret qu’il la laisse partir. Parce qu’il voudrait y aller aussi, parce qu’il aimerait la garder auprès de lui... Il la connaît à peine mais c’est comme ça : un coup de foudre de plus et pour une fois il sent que s’ils n’avaient pas à se séparer si vite ça pourrait marcher.   
C’est à regret mais il a confiance en elle quand même et il peut la laisser aller. Il exige juste,  
« On est les meilleurs, avec ça vous n’aurez rien à craindre, alors ne me fais pas mentir : reviens vivante, intacte et victorieuse de ce « Jour Promis ».  
\- C’est juré. »  
C’est une autre promesse et elle fera tout pour la tenir pendant qu’il attendra impatiemment. Et il sait qu’elle reviendra.


End file.
